the_emerald_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenton Shurston
Kenton Shurston is one of the recurring characters on The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Description' Kenton was born & raised in Atlantia City (Part of Tsunami Ocean's United City of Land & Sea.) Unlike most people Kenton is a rare super human that can breathe underwater as well as on land. This rarity only appears every so often & is given to those who are direct descendants of the Hero God, Tsunami Ocean. As a kid, Kenton was a master at all things water & trained at The Aquarius Dojo alongside Tachio Ryo & Jay Ino, but barely knew about them since they never interacted. He was also taught to believe in The Hero Gods strictly & grew to have a strong connection to his religion. As a result, he's morally grounded & wants to spread the words of peace. His reason for attending Santa Verde Academy is to become a super hero & spread the word of his religion while protecting everyone. Kenton is also known as the most attractive guy in the class due to his natural good looks & religious background. 'Physical Appearance' Pilot Design: Kenton is shown to be a tall, lean & muscular caucasian teen who only wears a pair of light blue shorts. Since Kenton lives underwater he only requires a pair of shorts. As a result he's both barefoot & shirtless, revealing his muscular physique. His eyes are semi-dark blue while his hair is dark blue. He also wears a special Tsunami Ocean necklace which was a gift from his Grandfather. Official Design: Not much has changed other than being given some shading & an outline. Season 2 Design: Kenton's pieces of clothing have all been given darker shades of blue while his hair has grown slightly longer. Kenton no longer wears his special necklace & sports a special tattoo in honor of his religion. 'Personality' Kenton is a really chill nice guy who wants to be friends with everyone. Despite how much everyone admires him for his good looks, he remains oblivious on purpose since he doesn't want that much attention towards that over his actual personality. While Kenton spreads the word of The Hero Gods, he's not strict with the beliefs & doesn't constantly try to convince others to do the same. 'Synopsis' '1. The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend' Kenton is shown in the academy auditorium alongside the other students. During the Doomsday Test, he attained the 8th rank. '2. Amigos De Por Vida' '3. Enter The Master of Nature' '4. Dragon, Samurai & Emerald' '8. He Who Erases Super Powers' '19. Battle of United Emerald City' '27. Tell Her That You Love Her' '28. I'll Never Forget You Dad' 'Images' ' Kenton Shurston Official Human Sprite.png|Kenton Shurston Official Sprite Kenton Shurston Pic.jpg|Kenton Shurston Bio Pic Kenton Shurston Profile Pic.jpg|Kenton Shurston Profile Pic Kenton Shurston S1 Profile Pic.jpg Kenton Shurston S2 Profile Pic -2.jpg ' 'Battles' 'Relationships' #'Strauss McDermott (Roommate/Mission Partner)' #'Theresa Summons (Friend/Possible Crush)' 'Santa Verde Rankings' STATUS: CURRENTLY ENROLLED 'Trivia' *'Kenton's voice sounds like Volcarona (but softer & peaceful) from another Tellyzx show ''"The Andy X Challenge."' *'Kenton is a character from Tellyzx's comic: Team Ultimatum.''' Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Super Human Category:Santa Verde Academy Student